Lo que guarda el silencio
by BlackCherryBlood
Summary: Sus ojos se tornaron salvajes y eso lo llenaba de seguridad, podía sentir sus uñas clavándose en su carne y sus colmillos inusualmente largos marcando su cuello... No podía encontrar en sus memorias, una sensación parecida a la que sentía en ese momento.


Summary: Sus ojos se tornaron salvajes y eso en lugar de asustarlo, lo llenaba de seguridad, podía sentir sus uñas clavándose en su carne y sus colmillos inusualmente largos marcando su cuello y no encontraba en sus memorias, una sensación parecida a la que sentía en aquel momento.

Disclaimer: la primera, segunda y tercera generación de hp le pertenecen a JKR, al igual que los maravillosos lugares, criaturas y todo lo que puedan reconocer… a mí nada más me atribuyo la idea.

Advertencias: contiene Slash (yaoi), rated M.

Okey es mi primer Snupin. Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar reviews.

Chapter 1: ¡tú no!

− ¿Lupin? – su voz sonó ronca, el joven castaño estaba justo frente a él, con ambas palmas apoyadas en una mesa de madera, su cabello cubría su rostro por completo. El castaño levantó el rostro y clavo sus ojos dorados en los suyos azabache.

− ¿Severus?, ¡No! ¡Tú no! ¿Qué haces aquí? – esa última palabra era tan aguda como un aullido. Sus ojos dorados se volvieron salvajes, su pupila se convirtió en una elipse alargada y toda humanidad abandonó al muchacho, ahora no era más que un monstruo.

Severus retrocedió tratando de no hacer ruido, el lobo lo miraba fijamente, la madera bajo sus pies crujió y el animal soltó un aullido escalofriante, Severus apretó la varita en su mano.

Lupin se acercó a él con rapidez, tan rápido que el moreno no alcanzó a reaccionar.

Sintió como su piel se desgarraba y un liquido caliente empapaba su túnica sobre el hombro derecho, el dolor era lacerante, un golpe fuerte en las costillas lo hizo estrellarse en la fría pared, y golpearse en la cabeza fuertemente, su vista comenzó a nublarse, y lo único que podía ver eran unos ojos salvajes de color miel que se acercaban, junto con unas garras afiladas y unos colmillos enormes; el liquido caliente ahora también se deslizaba sobre su nuca.

De repente un enorme animal se interpuso entre él y lo que sería una muerte segura, un ciervo de gran cornamenta embistió de frente a la oscura criatura, haciéndola retroceder, para luego levantarse en sus patas traseras y golpear al animal con sus cascos.

Un quejido desgarrador fue lo último que logró escuchar, el aullido proferido por el hombre lobo estaña completamente matizado con dolor.

Su vista se oscureció por completo y es se derrumbó totalmente sobre el suelo.

− ¡No canuto! ¿En qué demonios pensabas? ¿Eres idiota o qué?

− Vamos James, no te lo tomes así, es solo una broma de tantas.

− ¿una broma de tantas? ¡Casi lo mata! ¿Qué no lo vez? ¿Sabes lo que habría significado? No solo para ti, imagina lo que habría sido para Rem…

− ¡eh! Mira, ya despierta− Sirius señaló hacia la camilla, donde un joven pelinegro estaba abriendo los ojos, después de dos días sin despertar− bien, ya podemos irnos ¿no?, no está muerto ni nada…

− ¡canuto! – advirtió james entre dientes.

− Esta bien, lo haré− Severus se había incorporado y los veía con una mezcla de odio y asco− pero solo porque tú me lo pides amigo, ni que yo me arrepin… emmm quejic… mmm Snape – susurró − ¡lo siento! – soltó con la mandíbula apretada y tan bajo que difícilmente le habían escuchado.

− ¿qué hacen aquí? – su voz fue más un quejido que el tono duro que pensaba usar. − ¡lárguense! − ni siquiera conseguía gritar como deseaba, solo quería ponerse de pie y sacarlos de allí a patadas, tan pronto como fuera posible, − ¿no le basto con casi matarme? ¡Váyanse!

− Severus nosotros…− esta vez era Potter.

− ¡ustedes nada! – se estaba alterando demasiado, su respiración se comenzó a agitar y su corazón bombeaba sangre tan rápido que sentía su latir contra sus costillas adoloridas.

− ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? – interrumpió la medimaga− ¿no ven que está muy débil?

−que se vayan− logró articular el moreno antes de desplomarse nuevamente sobre la cama.

− ¿ya ven lo que hacen? Quedan prohibidas las visitas, no pueden volver. – sentenció Poppy con voz severa y los brazos en jarras.

− ¡Ni que quisiéramos regresar! – susurró Sirius mientras atravesaban la puerta, James torció los ojos, Sirius jamás cambiaría.

…

Como la medimaga había dicho, nadie tenía permitido entrar a ver a Severus mientras estuviera tan herido. Solo había ido a verlo el profesor Dumbledore, aunque madame Pomfrey aún siendo él, vigilaba la conversación desde su despacho.

¡Su única visita en ese lugar y para lo que había sido!

− Severus sé que estuvo mal toda esa bromita que te hicieron los chicos…− comenzó el hombre, pero fue interrumpido casi al instante.

− Entonces usted considera el hecho de que casi me matara un hombre lobo ¿Cómo una "bromita" inocente de muchachos? – Severus lo miraba incrédulo.

−No me interrumpas Severus, como decía, siempre ha habido bromistas en Hogwarts y probablemente siempre los habrán, pero tengo que pedirte algo y es muy importante que lo cumplas, nadie puede saber lo que ocurrió, ni lo que es, ni quien es el que te hirió ¿entendiste?

−claro como el agua, − respondió con rabia− siempre va a haber pendejos pasados de listos, que pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana, porque el simple hecho de ser de Gryffindor los protege; además tengo clarísimo que estoy obligado a mentir sobre el hecho de que protegen criaturas peligrosas en el colegio, que podrían ser mortales para cualquiera, pero que también están protegidas bajo ese denso escudo dorado y escarlata.

−buenas noches Severus− el hombre de larga y entrecana barba, se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro y salió de la enfermería.

− ¡idiota! – Severus manoteó, la caja de grageas de todos los sabores, que el director había dejado en la mesa junto a su cama. Las grageas quedaron esparcidas por el suelo. Y un dolor en el brazo lo hizo contraer el rostro.

− ¡vamos! ¿Qué pasa contigo? Deja ese mal humor o sino nunca te vas a mejorar. – lo reprendió la medimaga.

− ¡ay! No se haga, que se perfectamente que escucho cada palabra que sostuve con el director, ¿le parece para menos, que me tenga que callar el hecho de un hombre lobo casi me mata en el colegio? Y no solo eso, ¿Qué el mismo hombre lobo es un estudiante y que fueron sus amigos los que me pusieron a merced del animal?

− Tal vez tengas razón y creo que merecen una mejor reprensión, pero no deberías desquitarte con el pobre chico que nada tuvo que ver,-_¿Qué nada tuvo que ver? ¡Casi me mata!- prefirió permanecer cayado con escepticismo en el rostro_ -tú no te llegas ni a imaginar lo que ha sido su infancia, ni has visto el estado en el que lo recibo al terminar cada ciclo, creo que este mes incluso estuvo diez veces peor que ninguna otra, y no solo hablo físicamente…− comentó la mujer con tristeza en la voz.

…

Snape salió de la enfermería con un vendaje sobre su hombro derecho, donde ahora tenía la flamante cicatriz de un rasguño.

Caminó cabizbajo hasta el vestíbulo, iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

− ¡Ey! Severus− una voz apacible proveniente de un pasillo lo sobresaltó.

− no te me acerques − murmuró el moreno, arrugando la nariz al verlo, como si le pareciera indignante que intentara hablarle.

− te juro que yo no sabía… yo no quería… Sirius es un absoluto idiota− dijo de manera atropellada el chico de cabello castaño y ojos dorados, que tenía un brazo enyesado y la cara llena de manchas verdosas que de seguro habían sido grandes moretones hace unos días, Severus recordó aquel aullido desgarrador que había escuchado en la casa de los gritos, su mirada se perdió un instante, mientras veía a un ciervo enorme golpeando al joven hombre lobo. Sacudió la cabeza apartando sus pensamientos.

−Black siempre ha sido un idiota, no sé porque lo notas hasta ahora y no sé qué demonios te importa en este momento, nunca te ha importado lo que me hagan tus amiguitos y ahora no debería ser diferente, − Severus manoteó el aire, y dejo escapar un quejido al mover el brazo herido, Remus dio un paso preocupado, pero el Slytherin retrocedió a su vez− si todo esto es por una estúpida sensación de culpabilidad… ¡déjalo de una vez! , no fue tu culpa casi matarme, no te dabas cuenta de lo que hacías, solo lárgate de aquí y olvídalo.

− El hecho de que no me diera cuenta no cambiaría nada, es hora de que entiendas, no es por culpa, aunque ciertamente me siento responsable. – Remus tragó audiblemente – nunca te has puesto a pensar ¿Por qué es que yo nunca ayudo a Sirius y a James a molestarte, pero en cambio si participo de sus demás bromas?... Severus, yo nunca me habría perdonado si algo te pasara, si yo te hubiera lastimado…

− Pero no lo hiciste, ¡ya solo déjame en paz!

− como quieras− dijo Lupin, mientras daba la vuelta para subir las escaleras hacia su torre.

_Ahora de ¿qué demonios había estado hablando? ¿Estaba diciendo que…? ¡No! ¡Ni que lo pensara siquiera! ¿Un merodeador?... ¡por favor! _


End file.
